


of soulmates and smiles

by dokyungskz



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Roommates, seokdae soulmate agenda, seokdae soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyungskz/pseuds/dokyungskz
Summary: the stone_dol seokhwa and smiley sunshine daehyeon university!au that no one asked for
Relationships: Kang Seokhwa/Jang Daehyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	of soulmates and smiles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever ever fanfiction as someone who writes but not creatively... please bear with me, i just love seokdae so much and i will go down with the seokdae soulmates agenda!

seokhwa is quiet and reserved and impassive, walking through the university hallways with a constantly blank expression on his face. inside he's nervous and worried and unsure - but he knows the facade is important. he's afraid to show weakness, knowing that the first sign of weakness he shows will have people doubting him. he's only a freshman with so much left to prove.

seokhwa has been alone for so long, he can't quiet remember what it's like to lean on others for support. he's kept to himself for so long, he's not quite sure he knows how to let people in anymore. 

he left home for a high school across the city, and later left the city for a university across the country. he was a small fish in a big pond, but he was content. he wasn't happy, sure, but he was content. 

seokhwa is quiet and reserved and impassive, but things change when his new roommate daehyeon comes along. 

daehyeon is all laughs and eye-crinkling smiles, smiles so wide his eyes turn into crescents. he's a loud junior that runs into friends at every corner, and he loves to make small talk with a sleepy seokhwa at seven in the morning. 

daehyeon is clumsy, making seokhwa's chopsticks fly as they sit in their living room floor on a saturday night, eating chinese take-out. their eyes go wide as the chopsticks fall to the floor, landing across the room. seokhwa stands to pick it up, but daehyeon beats him to it, giggling at his own clumsiness and grabbing a new pair for seokhwa. 

seokhwa can't help but smile as he rolls his eyes and says thank you for the new chopsticks. daehyeon is pleased, feeling the same flutter in his chest every time he pulls a smile out of his roommate. 

little did he know that seokhwa's heart speeds up just a tiny bit whenever he flashes him a smile.

seokhwa has been alone for so long, he's not quite sure he knows how to let people in anymore. but here's the thing - he wants to let daehyeon in. 

and he's nervous and worried and unsure, but if there's anything that he's sure of...it's that daehyeon makes him happy. daehyeon makes him feel safe. and daehyeon makes him feel less alone. 

suddenly he finds himself smiling as he walks down hallways, thinking of the dumb debates they have over breakfast. the weekends he used to spend sleeping in and eating cereal for dinner are now spent trying crazy food experiments, from banana bread to dalgona coffee. 

seokhwa is unsure of a lot of things, but as daehyeon falls asleep on his shoulder as they watch their friday night movie...he's suddenly sure of this. 

"hyung..." 

"mm, sleepy," daehyeon mumbles. 

seokhwa holds back a nervous giggle. "hyung, i think i like you," he whispers. 

"of course, we're soulmates remember?" daehyeon's eyes are still closed, head still on seokhwa's shoulder, but there's a hint of a smile on his face now. 

"hyung, i don't-- never mind," seokhwa mutters. "just go to sleep, hyung. sweet dreams"

seokhwa gently pries daehyeon off his shoulders, knowing his hyung is probably too tired from all his classes. maybe it just isn't the right time. 

but seokhwa is unsure again, the burst of confidence gone. he's about to stand up from daehyeon's bed when suddenly there's a hand tugging on his shirt. 

he turns to see daehyeon looking up at him, an uncharacteristic small smile on his face. "i like you too, and i won't say i think so because i've known since the morning after i moved in and i saw you eating your cereal half-asleep." 

seokhwa opens his mouth to respond, but he stops when he feels daehyeon's hand loosely holding his. his eyes go wide but he stays silent. 

"i like you a lot, seokhwa," daehyeon says, this time with a smile so wide his eyes become the little crescents that seokhwa has come to adore. "and i know we're both unsure of so many things, but i hope you're sure about how you feel. because i like you, i like you so much, and i've never been more sure of anything."

seokhwa isn't sure what to say. he can only nod his head as he sits back down on daehyeon's bed, tightly holding on to the other's hand. 

"i'm sure, hyung. i'm sure. we're soulmates, remember?"


End file.
